


The Protective Shelter of Loving Arms

by AC-DD (anarchycox), what_about_the_fish



Series: Joint Witcher Age Play Universe [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Affection, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Dealing With Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Sex, Vesemir fucks, care giver vesemir, lambert and jaskier are the ones who go young, service Geralt, slight feminization of Geralt at the end, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/AC-DD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: The eternal classic of winter in Kaer Morhen, where all our witchers, with help from Jaskier, have learned what it takes to be a family and heal from past metric tons of trauma and suffering.It is sex. It is healing sex, and age play, and service, and all sorts of wonderful things that get the men through the long winter.The first one shot in a series, where the threads will be picked up by the inimitable kaermorons and what_about_the_fish
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert/Vesemir
Series: Joint Witcher Age Play Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047451
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	The Protective Shelter of Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This was supposed to be in kinktober but hey life, am I right? Kaermorons, what_about_the_fish and I got together and decided to write a series together with age play witchers. Because three voices are hard to blend together, we decided to take a central idea that we all agreed upon and then write in that world. I was the first writer, so this fic has a lot of delicious world building and shows the possibility of the world these witchers are living in. I hope that you will enjoy it.

Vesemir was pleasantly surprised at how the keep was looking. He only ever spent a couple months out on the path, enough not to get rusty, but he was old enough to like the quiet of the keep and in the summer it was an easy couple of days to the nearest village when he needed some company or supplies. But it was clear that no adventurers had found the keep to explore it, no storms that loosened precarious bricks, only a dozen wargs had taken up residence in his absence. He dealt with them easily and began the work of getting ready for the winter.

He enjoyed the pattern of it, as he shed the role of witcher and became the hearth and home for the family. The gardens were pulled, readied for winter, meats were caught and salted, the springs scrubbed of algae. Rooms were readied, though the individual spaces were mostly used in the first couple weeks, and when someone needed a bit of space. He was pleased. Sometimes the tasks took a long time, but this year they were easy.

Vesemir took a trip down to the village and went to the woman he had given money to in the summer when he had headed down the path. She handed him a chest and he looked in. The goods were all exactly as he hoped. “Excellent work, my thanks.”

“Of course, sir,” she said. “No better seamstress in the next three villages.”

“I can tell the quality,” Vesemir said and gave a little extra money for the work. He went and collected from the blacksmith and a whittler as well. Surprises for the pack when they returned. He brought it all up to Kaer Morhen and left them in their chests as he settled in to clean and ready the rooms he always left for last. They had all spent two years ago forming this space. Last year was when they had settled into it. This year he anticipated it to be an easier transition for all of them. He beat the rugs, washed the linens. All the furniture was given oil, and the play items in the adult wardrobe checked over and cleaned carefully. He added a few things to the wardrobe and went to the next space with its white washed walls and brighter colours, that just had an air of happiness never known in the rest of the keep. He was extra careful as he cleaned the space, and added the new things as a surprise. A wolf doll on the one bed, made from the softest velvet, and wooden play figures on the other. Just a little surprise for when the room was put to use. The new clothes and few other things were put away.

The keep was ready for his pack.

It was another week before the first arrived home. He greeted Eskel, who didn’t look too weary, which was nice. “Hello, pup,” Vesemir pat Scorpion. When Eskel hopped down, they hugged and Eskel kissed him eagerly. “A fine greeting.”

“I had a good year. Not a single new scar for you to fret over, my pockets are not empty and I bring some bottles of a truly spectacular whisky that I received as payment. It will warm the adults on a cold night.” Vesemir took the packs that Eskel handed him, so that he could tend to Scorpion. He dropped them in Eskel’s chambers and then went to the kitchen. He prepped some bread, and cured meats. A glass of wine.

Eskel came and they sat quietly together, just enjoyed being next to each other. Vesemir then went about his plans for the day, and Eskel settled in. When Eskel slid into his bed that night, Vesemir smiled. He worked his magic wolf open slowly, leisurely, whispered praise against his skin. He loved when Eskel was below him writhing, that strength the muscles in his shoulders spread out on Vesemir’s bed. “So wonderful,” Vesemir praised. He was very careful not to touch Eskel’s cock, touched him, kissed him everywhere but there. He had three fingers in the man’s ass but left his cock alone. It was a thing of theirs, that when reunited Eskel wanted to first come his cock untouched. It was large and he had once said just overly cared about in whorehouses with partners. He liked that Vesemir would bring him release from touching everywhere but there.

Vesemir stroked the hot walls inside Eskel, stretched him open, pressed that spot that made Eskel flinch and moan. He was the most sensitive of the boys there, the spot doing almost nothing for Lambert and enjoyed by Geralt and Jaskier, but with Eskel he could wrest several orgasms from the man by milking this spot. He chuckled as Eskel started to plead for Vesemir to touch him to let him come, but Vesemir wouldn’t.

He coated his cock in the slick they used, and lay back on the bed. “Up you go,” he ordered and Eskel grinned, well pleased by the thought of this position. It also let Vesemir put his hands behind his head so that he wouldn’t touch. “Ride yourself to feeling good, pup,” Vesemir settled in and let Eskel do all the work, be in control in the moment. 

Eskel sank down on his cock with a low groan and stayed very still for a moment. “This is my favourite part of the welcome home,” Eskel whispered before he rose and fell back down. It was an easy and sure rhythm, and Vesemir cleared his throat when Eskel hung his head to hide himself a bit.

“Not with us,” Vesemir reminded and Eskel raised his head. The fire made Eskel’s skin look golden the darkest of his pale wolves, which wasn’t saying much. They were such a northern group, the only colour to touch their skin the moon it seemed. “Perfect,” Vesemir said as Eskel pleasured himself on Vesemir’s cock. “I have missed you pup, your thighs, your shoulders, the weight of you. All that power, the smell of magic in your bones, I would lick them clean, suck that scent right out of them.” Eskel shuddered. It was perhaps uncivilized conversation, desires, but Eskel understood what Vesemir meant and he knew the man loved the rawness of it. Vesemir watched Eskel start to lose himself to the sensation and shifted, rolled them over so he was on top.

Vesemir pushed hard, fucked into his good wolf with a roughness that would hurt a human but when he was this close to his orgasm, Eskel liked it right on the cusp of pain, and Vesemir loved to give him that. “Want to eat you up, pup, leave nothing left. Relish every single drop of you.” Vesemir bit hard into Eskel’s shoulder and it was enough, the witcher was coming between their bodies, screaming his pleasure. A few more thrusts, and Vesemir tipped over. 

When his breath returned, he cleaned Eskel up, and poured them both a drink. They sat up in the bed, and had an easy conversation. “Staying tonight?” 

“No, we’ll all be together soon enough, I wouldn’t mind the space.”

“Of course,” Vesemir smiled and with a kiss Eskel went on his way. Vesemir didn’t say a word when near dawn, Eskel crawled into his bed, just wrapped his arm around the man, finishing the welcome home.

*

Lambert stared at the keep in the distance. He was late home. Not a lot, only a few days, but it would be commented on. There would be even more comments when they saw the state of him. He was in part late because it was a bit difficult to walk. He was on the path and fuck he knew that the next was a steep up hill, and even with the branch he was using as a walking stick he was carrying too much to manage. Swords or packs would have to be left. He growled at the thought of leaving the pack because what if some creature snuffled through it and ruined the surprises he was bringing home for everyone. But he was loathe to part with his weapons. But he eventually decided to put his steel sword down because his silver could kill men, but the steel couldn’t kill the harpies that sometimes flew over the path. And the steel was heavier. He leaned it against a rock and kept going. It helped but wasn’t enough. He could see Kaer Morhen better now, if he wasn’t so injured it was a twenty minute walk at most to be through the outer gate. It was right fucking there. 

His leg gave out and he screamed as he fell. He knew he wasn’t going to die, but in that moment it almost felt like it. He wouldn’t die though so close to home, to the pack that meant everything to him now. He let out a vicious roar that scattered ravens to the sky and took the silver sword off and began to crawl to home. It was agony but he was not going to give up - a wolf never gave up. And he was a goddamn wolf. He kept moving inch by fucking inch, he was using mostly his arms and scooting on his ass to rest his leg. He could hear running, recognized the scents and when arms hauled him up, he let them.

“Don’t squish the pack, fun surprises in it. Had to keep safe. Swords are on the path.”

“Oh we will be having words about that,” Vesemir snapped, and hurried down the path to collect them. 

“Where are you hurt?” Geralt asked.

“Thigh, I didn’t lose the leg,” Lambert said proudly, not wanting to mention that it was close. His pack was given to Jaskier and Geralt disappeared. “Oh fuck, he’s getting a litter isn’t he? It isn’t that bad.”

“If it isn’t that bad, how about you stand up,” Jaskier suggested. He crouched down next to him. “How bad, just you and me?”

“I didn’t lose the leg,” Lambert repeated. Jaskier nodded, and held his hand. “I didn’t, I am going to live,'' they said. "Good healer, I only died for a really short time. They said they had me back almost instantly.”

“When did this happen?”

“Less than a month ago.”

“Were you even supposed to travel, stubborn wolf?”

“I didn’t lose the leg, so I was going to make it home to the pack.” Lambert was so tired. “I made it home?”

“You did, we all did,” Jaskier said. “Vesemir said it was the smoothest year ever, that he was waiting for the other boot to drop.”

“Guess that was me,” Lambert laughed a bit, and passed out.

When he woke, it was full dark out, he was nude and in his bed and he could feel several people watching him. “I didn’t lose the leg,” he said once more. “So, it is fine.” He felt a rough finger trace over the scars now on his thigh, there was more scar tissue than smooth skin there now. “Leshen,” he said softly. “I was on the ground, going to roll for my sword, the roots, they shot up right through my thigh, and then back down into the earth. It was on the edge of the woods, a couple people saw it happen, ran to get the healer. I had figured I was dead, so I’d go out in style. Slammed aard into the ground so that it launched me at the leshen, I grabbed the horns, and brought it down. Broke my fist punching it, gouging at the muscle under the empty sockets. Shot igni right into its mouth with my hand in it.” Eskel was tracing the burn marks that were now on his dominant hand. “It was dead. Guess I was too, when the healer was beside me. Poured something down my throat, and then not dead. Just pain.”

“But you didn’t lose the leg,” Jaskier smiled. He leaned down and nuzzled at the scarring.

“Damn fucking right,” Lambert agreed. “I am supposed to have a cream, and do these movements though, to make sure the blood keeps moving? Figured that walking up the mountain helped!”

“It did not,” Vesemir said from the corner. “Everyone out.”

Lambert took one look at Vesemir’s face, and tried to leave too. An additional look from their swordmaster had him staying put. “You did say everyone leave,” Lambert smiled at him. “Was just following orders.”

“When the healer was done with you, what did they say about travel?”

“That I could at most take a wagon to the next village,” Lambert admitted after a few moments of very tense silence. "That anything more strenuous could undo her work, and I could still lose the leg.” Lambert shook his head though, “But I knew I wouldn’t. Raided her supplies, made that white wild honey potion from the old books.” He didn’t like Vesemir’s flinch. “It works!”

“We stopped brewing it because if it is even off by the smallest fraction, it will kill you!” Vesemir shouted. 

“And clearly I wasn’t off,” Lambert shouted back.

“You stubborn ass, why did you do this?”

“To come home to you!” Lambert screamed and they stared at each other. “Any village I would have stayed in, I would have been a resource suck, for unconfirmed payout, winter hunting would have been out of the question. I can’t hunt yet. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to by spring. I had some coin, but not enough to buy me a whole winter’s comfort. So it was suffer unwanted, and maybe catch a fever and die anyways. Or aim for home, because if I was going to be in pain, it was going to be here. I was able to barter or buy rides on wagons up to the base of the mountain. Just from there I had to push on my own. Lots of potions, took it slow. Just the last bit that tripped me up. But I made it home. Because I couldn’t stand the thought of you wondering if I didn’t make it because I was dead, because I wasn’t.”

“You are the reason for most of my grey hair you know.”

“You were grey when we met,” Lambert protested.

“Oh, baby -”

“No,” Lambert snarled, “Not yet.” He couldn’t go there yet. It wasn’t supposed to start yet, not until he said. That was the whole point, it was his say in charge of them all.

“I am sorry,” Vesemir said. “I know, I do. It just slipped out.” A hand was against his cheek and he leaned into it. “You won’t be leaving this bed for a couple days, and you are off chore duty.”

“I can help,” Lambert protested. He glared, “I can help.”

“You can get the fall apples jarred,” Vesemir agreed. 

Lambert didn’t love canning, but at least he wouldn’t feel useless. “Fine.” He pouted just a little. “I would like company tonight.”

“Who?”

“You?”

“I would be happy to,” Lambert was relieved, that he was still wanted. Everyone ate in his room and he knew he had made the right choice because winter alone would have sucked more than a three gold whore. He had finally forgiven the witchers, let go of the bitterness he had been carrying and spending a winter away from what they had built over the last few years would have broken him. 

Lambert saw Vesemir give the others a look and he swatted at the old man who easily dodged, “Haven’t even kicked Geralt’s ass at gwent yet. Jaskier only sang a couple songs.”

Jaskier kissed the top of his head, “I’ll sing you plenty tomorrow.”

Lambert made a face but none of his protests got them to stay. “I could have gone a bit longer.”

“You could have,” Vesemir agreed and stripped off his clothes, was in the bed on the side that wasn’t injured, “but I am exhausted, and could use the rest.”

“Subtle old man,” Lambert had to roll his eyes, but he was a bit tired. “Are you going to say I’m too injured to have any fun tonight?”

“For major fun yes, but I can gently fuck your face and then bring you off with my hands,” Vesemir offered. “But you need to keep that leg still.”

“I can do that,” Lambert agreed swiftly. He had barely had the energy to fuck his own hand and been a couple months since he had had anyone else. He let Vesemir put pillows behind his head to raise him up a bit and he eagerly opened his mouth. “No,” he whined when Vesemir started to stroke himself hard. “Like you soft in my mouth, grow hard there and fill me up.” 

“I know, I was just teasing a bit,” Vesemir chuckled a rich sound filled with promise and then his soft cock was at Lambert’s lips. Lambert kept his mouth open, jaw loose and the cock slid in, and fuck it felt so good on his tongue. He licked at the length and when Vesemir pulled back, sucked at the tip. It was slow, steady and Lambert held Vesemir’s strong thighs. The man was so fucking sturdy, he sometimes thought nothing could knock him over. Vesemir grew hard in his mouth and it was perfect. He swallowed when the tip just pressed into his throat. Often it would pick up, grow rough, but tonight stayed slow and steady, Vesemir didn’t shout but sighed when he was pulsing against Lambert’s tongue. Lambert swallowed every drop, wanted more but Vesemir pulled out of his mouth and began to work Lambert’s cock with his hand. It stayed all slow and steady. It wasn’t the best orgasm Lambert had ever had, but it almost made him cry.

It made him feel incredibly alive, reassured him he had made it home.

They didn’t cuddle. Lambert didn’t like cuddles until after he had made the choice. Instead Vesemir just lay there, and held his hand until he fell asleep.

He had made it home. And soon, at his choosing they would be their family for the winter.

*

Geralt was trying to be patient, but there was an itch under his skin. He had been fucking Jaskier hard the last few nights, and then still restless had gone to Vesemir to be fucked. They both reassured him it would be soon, but he wanted it now. He wanted everyone to be who they had decided they were in winter. Because then everything was different, they weren’t witchers, they were just a family. It was the most stable thing that had ever been in his life and he wanted it desperately. When they had started this he had been so unsure, surely it was too much to ask of Lambert and Jaskier, but he swiftly realized how much they adored it for very different reasons. 

And it spoke to something inside him that he hadn’t known he had needed.

They were at dinner in the dining hall, the third night that Vesemir had declared Lambert fine enough to make it to the hall, and dinner was simple fare that night, stew from the leftovers of the last couple of meals. There was a rising anticipation in the air, and Geralt kept stealing glances of Lambert because he was in charge of this. The vulnerable were in charge of the strong in this, so different from the path.

“Geralt, I will fucking drown you in your stew if you keep looking at me like that,” Lambert warned. 

Geralt glowered a bit but fixed his eyes to the stew. Jaskier’s hand was warm on his thigh, soothing. He didn’t even look up when he heard a clunk on the table, the sound of metal on wood. The room, even the fire it seemed, was quiet. He kept his eyes on his empty bowl. Jaskier’s hand was now gripping his thigh tightly and there was another lighter clunk, this time from Jaskier. That he could look at.

It was the seal that Jaskier used for correspondence, his viscount seal. He was letting go of his responsibilities, which he only did on the signal from Lambert. Geralt looked at the table and Lambert swords were on the table. He was letting go of the path, trusting them to look after him as he was laid bare, vulnerable. Geralt let out a shuddery breath. “Are you both sure?” he asked. It should be Vesemir asking, but Geralt couldn’t stop himself.

“I am,” Lambert said solemnly, no bite or sarcasm present. 

“I am,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt closed his eyes and nodded. He turned Jaskier’s head to him and kissed him deeply. “Vesemir, do you mind if I ready the room?”

“Not at all,” Vesemir agreed, and Geralt stood. He didn’t run to the family suite, it was a slow deliberate walk. He knew that Vesemir would have it all clean and ready, but this was a bit different. There were the general preparations and then there was what this night was. He got the fireplace going and a few candles. It would not do for the room to be cold. He set a low fire in the other room, nothing that needed to be watched over, more embers than anything. He folded down the blankets on the beds, adjusted the toys that Vesemir had bought the boys. It looked welcoming for after. 

In the main room he also folded down the blankets on the bed, two large beds that had been pushed together. Fluffed the pillows and moved the oil from the drawer to on top the table. He went and fetched a couple of buckets of water, some for the drinking pitcher, and the rest warmed to wash down skin. He moved the furniture about a bit and thought everything looked good. Geralt then stripped naked, and quickly wiped himself down with a cloth and warmed water. Then he knelt and the foot of the bed, waited for the others. His hands were behind his back and his head bowed. 

He didn’t go quite into full meditation but centered himself, breathed in and out, let go of the path. He released the need to be strong and wholly in control. His family didn’t need him to fight monsters anymore. They needed him to serve. He could hear their footsteps and waited. Steady, calm. 

“Pup, how wonderful you look, kneeling like that to bring us to where we need to be to enjoy our winter,” Vesemir praised. “Thank you, Geralt. You are so very good for us. To us. Now how about you stand up, and help Jaskier and Lambert out of their clothes. They don’t need these trappings anymore.”

Geralt nodded and slowly undressed them both. They were looking at him with such awe and belief that they were safe with him. He kissed both their temples after he had them naked. He cleaned Lambert off first then ran his nose along the man’s jaw. “I am going to make you feel so wanted and loved,” Geralt whispered and nudged him over to Vesemir who tucked him into the giant bed, and started to kiss and touch him everywhere. Geralt then cleaned off Jaskier who was grinning at him. “Soon, you get to play pretend all winter long. No responsibilities, no cares, no thrown tomatoes.” He pressed his forehead to Jaskier’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt nudged him towards Eskel. He knelt on the end of the bed and watched Vesemir fuck Lambert and Eskel fuck Jaskier. When he was asked to prep Jaskier for Eskel he did so happily, and when Vesemir moved so that Lambert was on his hands and knees, he told Geralt to let the man suck his cock and Geralt moved closer so that Lambert could. He gently held Lambert’s head as Vesemir pushed into him. He didn’t move, didn’t try to get Lambert to swallow him down, instead just let the push of Vesemir move Lambert on his cock. It felt good, but wasn’t likely to get him off.

Tonight was the start of him not caring if he got off or not. On the path, he needed that release, loved how he fucked Jaskier, but now as they switched to being a family, all he wanted was for his body to be of service to his family. Vesemir was praising them both and he could hear Jaskier’s moans as Eskel fucked him hard. He watched them, the overwhelmed look on Jaskier’s face because nothing sent him pliant quite like the weight of Eskel on top of him. Geralt loved watching that look. 

Lambert was whining around his cock, drooling onto the bed. Geralt whispered praise and comfort, but didn’t yet call him baby. That wasn’t until the next day. Vesemir groaned and a few breaths later pulled out of Lambert. Lambert collapsed on the bed, fell off of Geralt’s cock, and Geralt cleaned Vesemir up.

“He’ll need to feel full,” Vesemir said. “Geralt, please put your cock in him but don’t fuck him yet.”

“Yes, sir,” Geralt nodded, pleased to have such a specific order. He lay on his side and pulled Lambert close. He moved Lambert about and pressed in. Once he was fully seated he just pulled Lambert as close as he could. “Do you need to come?” he asked and Lambert nodded. Geralt stroked Lambert’s cock, until his hand was full of come, and Geralt licked it clean. Eskel had moved him and Jaskier so that Lambert and Jaskier could face each other and they were now holding hands, smiling at each other. Geralt moved his hips just enough to stay hard and shivered when Vesemir pressed a slick finger to his hole. One and then two pressed in. “Thank you, sir.”

“My pleasure,” Vesemir replied. He was stroking Geralt inside and he sighed happily being surrounded by his family. He lay there, surrounded by them all, and he felt safe, calm. “There you go, now you may properly fuck him, Geralt.” Geralt started rolling his hips and whined when Vesemir’s fingers pulled out. 

“Sir?” Geralt asked but Eskel had finished fucking Jaskier, and now moved around to cuddle Geralt. “Hello,” Geralt said. Eskel was still hard and pushed into Geralt. It burned, he hadn’t been prepped enough but it felt wonderful. Being used by Eskel, making Lambert feel good. Lambert was kissing Jaskier, who was almost asleep. 

They all moved together, the orgasms hitting the others, and Geralt holding on, until Eskel whispered in his ear, “Go on, wolf, you may come now. Who knows when next you’ll be allowed.” That was enough to tip Geralt over. They were all collapsed on the bed well satiated, soft.

Vesemir stood there and cast a gentle axii. “This feeling right now, you want to hold it close all winter. Soft. Free. Trust. The family.”

Geralt sighed in contentment. He stood and cleaned everyone off, knelt again as he waited. Lambert fell asleep first, and Geralt carried him to the bed in the other room, tucked him in carefully. He pressed a kiss to the baby’s brow, “Sweet dreams, little lamb,” he whispered and Lambert snuggled in deep. He went back and Jaskier was mostly asleep and Geralt picked him up, carried him in as well. “Here you go, all tucked up.” He pressed the stuffed wolf into Jaskier’s arms.

“Big, don’t need,” Jaskier yawned. “He’s baby, not me.”

“I know that,” Geralt kissed his nose. “But doesn’t mean you can’t like hugging something as you sleep, my love.”

“Hug you?”

“I’ll stay until you are asleep. Wake in the morning and you’ll be able to play, miting.” Geralt stroked Jaskier’s hair until he fell properly asleep and then quietly left the room. They kept the door open the first few nights in case the children had trouble sleeping, needed a small hit of axii to keep them mellow. They wanted this desperately but sometimes needed that help letting go. Geralt moved to the foot of the bed, ready to sleep at Eskel and Vesemir’s feet.

“No, tonight pup, want you in my arms,” Vesemir ordered and Geralt obliged, content as ever to serve. “Did the babies go down well?”

“Easily,” Geralt agreed, and let Vesemir spoon him. Eskel then moved close so that he was sandwiched between them. “They want this so much.”

“We all do,” Eskel rubbed his nose against Geralt’s. “It is good.”

“All my boys are good,” Vesemir said and the three talked quietly. Geralt was the last awake, and he flicked his wrist, extinguishing the candles. He took care of his family.

*

Jaskier yawned and stretched. He needed to pee, but his bed was all cozy and he cuddled the wolf he had been sleeping with. He looked around the room and it wasn’t too dark, outside it was starting to get lighter, and the door was open. He could hear Papa talking to Vater, and Wolf moving about. Jaskier looked at the wolf in his hands and giggled. He had two wolves. One he could hug and the other would hug him.

“Wolf, Wolf, Wolf!” Jaskier shouted, and beamed when Geralt came in. He held open his arms. “Hug!”

“Of course, miting,” Geralt said. Jaskier found himself drawn into a very gentle hug. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh-huh, baby is still asleep.” Jaskier looked over to Lambert who had some of his blanket in his mouth and was drooling.

“Babies need a bit more sleep than big strong boys like you.” Geralt’s hand was warm on his back. “Do you need to use the pot?”

“Yes, but -” He was a big boy, he didn’t need actual help.

“You want the magic trick so it isn’t so dark over there?” Geralt whispered. Jaskier nodded and clung to both wolves. Geralt waved a hand and the candles on the wall were lit. “Go on,” he nudged and Jaskier ran behind the screen and sighed in relief when his bladder was empty. He shivered though and ran back. 

“Wolf, can I get in bed with baby?” It was a lot more fun to cuddle his baby brother than go back to his bed alone.

“After I give you morning check over,” Geralt said firmly and Jaskier pouted.

“Warm bed, wolf.”

“Do you want me to call Papa in?” Geralt gave him a firm look. “He and Vater are having grown up time.”

“Can I watch?” Jaskier started to move forward. He loved watching them together. They looked so nice when they fucked.

“No,” Geralt replied. “I am going to check on you, and then you can get into bed with your brother, while I make you two breakfast.”

“Fine,” Jaskier whined and winced when that got him a swat to the bum. It didn’t really hurt, Wolf’s swats never hurt really. Papa’s were the worst for that. He stood there and let Geralt check him all over and he giggled when Geralt tickled his sides. He was relieved that Geralt hadn’t done that when his bladder had been full. 

“Good, you look good, Jas,” Geralt smiled and booped his nose. “Everything feel fine?” It mostly did, so he shrugged. “Does something not feel right? You can always tell me.”

“It was a bit hard when I woke up,” Jaskier whispered. 

“Probably because you needed to pee, it happens, miting,” Geralt was rubbing his bottom and it felt nice. “How hard?”

“Just a little.”

“Can you show me how much?”

Jaskier went bright red. “Wolf, not supposed to touch there without Papa’s permission.”

“You have mine,” Geralt replied, “and I need to make sure my sweet one is all fine don’t I?”

Jaskier nodded and slowly touched his cock. Last year Vater had been showing him how to touch himself, and he was sure he remembered the lessons. His cock was so small though in comparison to Vater’s, he hoped one day maybe he’d be big like that. He lightly stroked until his cock was a bit full and stopped. “Like this, Wolf.”

“That is fine,” Wolf reassured him and Jaskier felt better. “And you were very good to remember the rule to tell us when your sweet little cock got hard.” Geralt’s hand wrapped around him. “Very proud of you.” He squeezed and Jaskier let out a squeak. “Uh-oh,” Geralt whispered.

“What?”

“I spy with my eye, a baby who is awake and watching us,” Geralt pretended to whisper.

Jaskier turned and watched blankets get swiftly pulled over a head. “Lamb,” he shouted and jumped on the bed. “You’re awake, we can play!”

“Potty,” Lambert said. “Wolf?”

“Of course.” Jaskier had to wait jumping up and down while Geralt took the baby behind the screen and helped him out, and when they returned, Geralt also checked baby all over, before pronouncing him perfect. “Can we play with toys?” Jaskier asked eagerly. 

“Wanna cuddle,” Lambert whined. “Wolfie, warm. Want Mama.” Lambert turned his head, and began to suck on Geralt’s collarbone.

Jaskier scowled at him. He was always super baby the first few days of play and family. “Well I want, Mama too,” he whined. “I mean Wolf. I want wolf too.”

“Little ones,” Geralt was laughing at them a bit. But just a little bit. “How about the three of us have a nice snuggle in bed. Do you want to show your baby brother how you get hard like a big boy?”

“Can I?” Jaskier smiled happily. 

“You may,” Geralt agreed. He moved so he was sitting up in Lambert’s bed, and he had Lambert in his lap. He turned so that the baby faced out. “Now how about you show your brother, just like Vater taught you last year.”

Jaskier knelt between Geralt’s feet and looked at his baby brother. He quickly gave Lambert his stuffie to hold and Lambert snuggled it close. “There you go,” Jaskier loved sharing with his little brother. “You have to start slow,” he remembered Vater teaching him. “It’s fine to just explore a bit.” He looked down at his cock and ran a finger over it, sort of poke at the slit. “Then you can wrap your hand around it and go up and down. You don’t want to squeeze too tightly at the start. See watch me Lamb.” Jaskier did just as Vater had taught him. “Look how big it gets!”

“Oooh,” Lambert said. He moved the stuffie down, and was rubbing it against his cock. Jaskier wasn’t sure he liked that, but he watched as Geralt gently took the toy away and tossed it onto Jaskier’s bed. “Mine!”

“No that is your brother’s and he was nice enough to share, and you were going to make it all messy. You know you aren’t good at controlling when you come yet.” Geralt smiled. “You are doing wonderfully, Jaskier, what a good boy helping your brother learn.” 

Jaskier flushed with the praise. “We aren’t allowed to touch our holes though, that is only for Papa, Vater, and Wolf.” He watched Lambert nod seriously, and he was trying to copy what Jaskier was doing but was fumbling a bit. “Can I help him, Wolf?”

“Of course you can, it is your job to teach your little brother all sorts of things,” Geralt was rubbing baby’s tummy. Jaskier reached out and gently tugged on Lambert’s cock. 

Lambert squealed and giggled, got all squirmy in Geralt’s lap. “Jas, feels good.”

Jaskier carefully stroked Lambert’s cock until it was hard and leaking. “Not allowed to go further than that though, right Wolf?”

“That’s right,” Geralt nodded. “Now I need to make you two breakfast, so you have a nice cuddle in bed and behave. I’ll bring some oatmeal and apples up in a bit.” Wolf eased out from under Lambert, and gave them both a kiss on the head and left.

They could hear the moans of Papa and Vater in the other room.

“Jaskier, it hurts,” Lambert whined.

Jaskier was supposed to take care of his brother, but they weren’t allowed to come without adults present. But if it was an accident. “I know a trick?” Jaskier whispered. Papa always heard everything even when he was busy. “Get on your tummy.” Jaskier showed him what he meant. “Now if you go like this?” He moved his hips up and down a bit. “It feels good but we aren’t touching ourselves without permission.”

“You are so smart,” Lambert said in awe and started copying him. It was over quickly for his baby brother and it only took Jaskier a little bit more to be making the sheet wet underneath him. “Messy.”

“I know, but if we make the bed, they won’t know and we won’t get in trouble,” Jaskier said.

“Won’t get in trouble for what?” Papa was in the doorway, naked, sweaty, and a stern look on his face. “Oh, I see.”

“It was my idea,” Jaskier said swiftly. 

“Well, first day in family mode, we can be a little easy on the rules. Come on you two, you can climb into Papa’s bed.” 

Jaskier ran for it, and jumped on Eskel who was lying on his stomach. “Hello, Vater!”

“Hello little one, where is your brother?”

“I have him,” Vesemir was carrying Lambert and tucked him in. The orgasm had clearly made him sleepy again and soon he was sucking his thumb and drifting off. “Come here, Jaskier,” Vesemir said and Jaskier snuggled into Papa for a cuddle. “Feel good?”

Jaskier smiled. “I feel great.” His stomach growled. “But I could break my fast.”

“Wolf will have a tray soon,” Vesemir promised and Jaskier snuggled into him, the family time was off to a wonderful start.


End file.
